f1fandomcom-20200222-history
2013 Formula One Season
, the current leader of the 2013 World Drivers' Championship |numberofraces=19 |firstrace= |lastrace= |pointssystem = 10 places 25-18-15-12-10-8-6-4-2-1 |enginesuppliers = , , , |tyresuppliers = |year=2013 }} The 2013 Formula One season is the 64th season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It is be the final season of the current 2.4 litre V8 engines, which are to be replaced in be environmentally-friendly and more fuel-efficient 1.6 litre V6 turbochanged engines. The defending Constructors' Champions are , who secured their third consecutive title at the . The defending Drivers' Champion is Sebastian Vettel. It is to be held over nineteen races, beginning in Australia on March 17th, and concluding in Brazil on November 24th. Vettel leads the World Championship after taking four wins in nine races. His nearest rival, Fernando Alonso, is 34 points behind. Vettel's team, Red Bull-Renault, are the Constructors' Championship leaders, with in second place, 67 points in arrears. Teams and Drivers Entry List |team = Infiniti Red Bull Racing |chassis = RB9 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2013 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 1 |firstdriver= Sebastian Vettel |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 2 |seconddriver= Mark Webber |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Sébastien Buemi António Félix da Costa Daniel Ricciardo Carlos Sainz, Jr. }} |team = Scuderia Ferrari |chassis = F138 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 3 |firstdriver= Fernando Alonso |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 4 |seconddriver= Felipe Massa |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Davide Rigon Marc Gené Pedro de la Rosa Andrea Bertolini Giancarlo Fisichella Gianmaria Bruni Kamui Kobayashi|7 drivers|hide}} }} |team = Vodafone McLaren Mercedes |chassis = MP4-28 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Z |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 5 |firstdriver= Jenson Button |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 6 |seconddriver= Sergio Pérez |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Gary Paffett Oliver Turvey Kevin Magnussen|3 drivers|hide}} }} |team = Lotus F1 Team |chassis = E21 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2013 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 7 |firstdriver= Kimi Räikkönen |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 8 |seconddriver= Romain Grosjean |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Davide Valsecchi Nicolas Prost Jérôme d'Ambrosio|3 drivers|hide}} }} |team = Mercedes AMG Petronas F1 Team |chassis = F1 W04 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Z |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 9 |firstdriver= Nico Rosberg |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 10 |seconddriver= Lewis Hamilton |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Brendon Hartley Anthony Davidson Robert Kubica|3 drivers|hide}} }} |team = Sauber F1 Team |chassis = C32 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 11 |firstdriver= Nico Hülkenberg |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 12 |seconddriver= Esteban Gutiérrez |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Robin Frijns Sergey Sirotkin Kimiya Sato }} |team = Sahara Force India F1 Team |chassis = VJM06 |tyre = |engine = FO 108Z |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 14 |firstdriver= Paul di Resta |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 15 |seconddriver= Adrian Sutil |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Jules Bianchi James Rossiter Conor Daly James Calado|3 drivers|hide}} }} |team = Williams F1 Team |chassis = FW35 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2013 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 16 |firstdriver= Pastor Maldonado |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 17 |seconddriver= Valtteri Bottas |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Susie Wolff Daniel Juncadella }} |team = Scuderia Toro Rosso |chassis = STR8 |tyre = |engine = 056 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 18 |firstdriver= Jean-Éric Vergne |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 19 |seconddriver= Daniel Ricciardo |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Sébastien Buemi Johnny Cecotto, Jr. Carlos Sainz, Jr Daniil Kvyat }} |team = Caterham F1 Team |chassis = CT03 |tyre = |engine = RS27-2013 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 20 |firstdriver= Charles Pic |firstdriverrounds= 1– |seconddrivernumber= 21 |seconddriver= Giedo van der Garde |seconddriverrounds= 1– |testdrivers= Heikki Kovalainen* Alexander Rossi* Ma Qinghua* Sergio Canamasas Will Stevens|4 drivers|hide}} }} |team = Marussia F1 Team |chassis = MR02 |tyre = |engine = CA2013 |numberofdrivers= 2 |firstdrivernumber = 22 |firstdriver= Jules Bianchi |firstdriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |seconddrivernumber= 23 |seconddriver= Max Chilton |seconddriverrounds= |878=None|879=1|#default=1– }} |testdrivers= Luiz Razia Rodolfo Gonzalez Tio Elinas* }} * Driver took part in at least one Friday practice session. Dates Drivers Confirmed Redundant Driver Confirmations Car launch dates 1–2.]] Team Changes * was put up for sale by its owners, and there were several prospective buyers. A buyer was not found before the 30 November deadline, and the team have not been included in the 2013 entry list. Driver Changes "Reserve" means test or third driver * Jules Bianchi: (reserve) / (reserve) → (driver) * Valtteri Bottas: GP3 Series / (reserve) → (driver) * Max Chilton: GP2 Series / (reserve) → (driver) * Pedro de la Rosa: (driver) → (reserve) * Timo Glock: (driver) → Deutsche Tourenwagen Masters * Esteban Gutiérrez: GP2 Series / (reserve) → (driver) * Lewis Hamilton: (driver) → (driver) * Nico Hülkenberg: (driver) → (driver) * Narain Karthikeyan: (driver) → Auto GP World Series * Kamui Kobayashi: (driver) → no drive * Heikki Kovalainen: (driver) → (reserve) * Sergio Pérez: (driver) → (driver) * Vitaly Petrov: (driver) → no drive * Charles Pic: (driver) → (driver) * Luiz Razia: GP2 Series → (tested) → no drive * Michael Schumacher: (driver) → Retirement * Bruno Senna: (driver) → World Endurance Championship * Adrian Sutil: no drive → (driver) * Giedo van der Garde: GP2 Series / (reserve) → (driver) Calendar Race Schedule Calendar changes * Cancelled races: ** The inaugural Grand Prix of America was originally scheduled to take place on June 16th, but was cancelled due to the organisers being unable to acquire the required permits and license in time. Instead, the event will début in . * Races on the 2012 calendar, but not the 2013 calendar: ** The European Grand Prix is dropped from the calendar. The circuit, the Valencia Street Circuit is due to alternate with the Circuit de Catalunya as the Spanish Grand Prix. * Proposed races for the 2013 calendar, and not on the 2012 calendar: ** A race in Europe was intended take place on July 21st. This resulted in a change from the provisional calendar, as it has forced the German Grand Prix to take place a week earlier than initially planned. A Grand Prix or circuit was not found, and the proposal was put down. ** The primary choice appeared to be a return of the Turkish Grand Prix (which last took place in 2011). The circuit, Istanbul Park, has gone under a change of ownership, however, the Turkish Government was not willing to supply additional funds, and cannot host the race. ** The Red Bull Ring, which would host the Austrian Grand Prix, was in a strong position in to host the extra race. ** Another option was the return of the French Grand Prix (which last took place in 2008). There were two possible venues for the French GP, the Circuit Paul Ricard (which hosted in the 1970s and 1980s) and Circuit de Nevers Magny-Cours (which hosted in the 1990s and 2000s). ** A return of the Portuguese Grand Prix was also proposed. * Circuit changes: ** The German Grand Prix is scheduled to switch back to the Nürburgring from the Hockenheimring as per the agreement between the two circuits, despite the Nürburgring's financial problems. * Schedule changes: **All races from the British Grand Prix onwards are moved forward one round, due to the Grand Prix of America being dropped. ** The Japanese Grand Prix and the Korean Grand Prix swap places, with Korea the fourteenth round and Japan the fifteenth round. Season Review Pre-season testing: Jerez test After the "launch season", in which all but launched their 2013 cars, testing began at the Circuito de Jerez in Jerez de la Frontera. All eleven teams attended. showed off the pace of their car on the first day, Jenson Button achieving a very strong time on the first day on hard tyres. Felipe Massa set the fastest time of the test on a six-lap run on soft tyres on the third day. Pre-season testing: Barcelona test 1 finally launched their car; and Fernando Alonso returned to drive the after missing out on the first test. The first three days went without too much issues, with a large number of laps being driven, with Sergio Pérez posting the fastest lap of the test on the second day. After the third day ended, it rained over the track, and it rained on and off throughout the fourth and final day. This allowed teams some wet-weather running (and pit stop practice), but also resulted in eight red flags in one day. Pre-season testing: Barcelona test 2 The test did not initially run as planned, with the first two days being rainy and thus, times were going to tell even less of a story than usual. Mark Webber managed to achieve the best time on the first day, beating Lewis Hamilton by over 1.5 seconds. The second day, though less wet, still mixed the field. Romain Grosjean, who had set the slowest time on the first day, posted the fastest time, while the final two positions were occupied by Nico Rosberg and Fernando Alonso. Midway through the test, replaced Luiz Razia (who had replaced Timo Glock, who was contracted to drive in 2013) with Jules Bianchi due to sponsorship payment issues. Bianchi got to drive on the third day, as did Grosjean and Davide Valsecchi for , after Kimi Räikkönen, who was meant to drive on the day, was ill. On the dry track, Hamilton set a very fast time to top the timesheets, with Felipe Massa over six tenths of a second down. On a dry final day of testing, Hamilton's teammate Rosberg set the fastest time of test to beat Alonso by three tenths. Alonso was nearly a second quicker than Jenson Button, the third fastest driver. Round 1: The season started poorly, with a disrupted qualifying. Whilst Q1 was completed, the wet conditions have forced the postponement of the rest of qualifying to Sunday morning before the actual race. When qualifying actually took place, Sebastian Vettel took pole position as the track dried up, with teammate Mark Webber alongside. The race was a different matter. Though intermittant with very light rain, Vettel appeared to not have the race pace that was implied in qualifying. looked strongest, with Felipe Massa challenging Vettel initially before Fernando Alonso performed the undercut on the pair of the them. With Adrian Sutil's strategy giving him the lead, it looked as if he could pull off the surprise result of the day for . While Sutil's drive only produced a seventh-place finish, the real surprise was that Kimi Räikkönen, from seventh on the grid, managed to win the race by 12 seconds ahead of Alonso, after effectively pulling off two-stop strategy, while most drivers had to pit three times. Round 2: In a wet qualifying session, pole went to Sebastian Vettel, who mastered the conditions better than any driver to take beat the s of Felipe Massa and Fernando Alonso, who start 2nd and 3rd respectively. Kimi Räikkönen, who had qualified in seventh, received a three-place grid penalty after impeding Nico Rosberg, who managed to qualify sixth. In the race, Vettel made a good getaway to maintain his lead. In Turn 2, Alonso, who had made a good start himself, drove into the back of Vettel and dislodged his front wing a bit. The wing held on for the rest of the lap as the Spaniard valiantly held off the fast-starting Mark Webber before it fell off at the end of the home straight. Alonso was beached in the gravel and forced to retire. After the first round of pitstops to replace the intermediate tyres, Webber took the lead, with Vettel second, Lewis Hamilton third and Rosberg fourth. Hamilton may have been higher up, but by accident had attempted to pit at 's pit box and lost about five seconds. After Webber's final stop, the two s were close enough to fight for position. Red Bull planned to conserve both fuel and tyres to the finish line, with no overtaking between the teammates, but Vettel disobeyed the team orders and overtook Webber anyway. Hamilton and Rosberg were engaged in their own battle, and three times Roberg and Hamilton exchanged places in the two DRS zones before Rosberg was told to hold position, which he did. Round 3: With the race predicted to be dominated by tyre wear, Championship leader Sebastian Vettel did not compete strongly in qualifying, not running in third qualifying. This left the fight for pole position open, and Lewis Hamilton took his first pole as a driver ahead of Kimi Räikkönen. Mark Webber did not finish qualifying with enough fuel, and was sent to the back of the grid. Hamilton made a strong start to lead, followed by both s, with Fernando Alonso ahead of Felipe Massa. With the soft tyres barely lasting five laps (Webber pitting on the first lap), Hamilton could not eke out a lead and was caught by both Ferraris as his tyres degraded. Five laps in, Esteban Gutiérrez misjudged his braking point and rammed into the back of Adrian Sutil. Gutiérrez nearly lost a wheel and Sutil's rear wing was dislodged; both retired. Soon, all the front-runners pitted and the fast-starting Nico Hülkenberg led the race, ahead of Vettel and Jenson Button, the three drivers having started the race on the harder compound. A quarter of the way into the race, Webber attempted to overtake Jean-Éric Vergne and crashed into the Frenchman, not causing either to crash, but Webber needed to pit. At the pitstop, the right rear wheel was not put on properly and at Turn 14 (the hairpin at the end of the long straight) it fell off and Webber was forced to retire. Around the same time, Räikkönen was caught out by Sergio Pérez's defense of his position and he damaged his front wing and nosecone. Nico Rosberg became the final retirement of the day, before half distance, with suspension issues. Alonso was left clear in the lead after the second set of pitstops, followed by Räikkönen and Hamilton. Vettel overtook Button after Button's strategy of one less pitstop left the Briton leading for a short time, though the 's lack of speed meant he fell down the order. Hamilton, while sticking close to Räikkönen, was unable to overtake him. Vettel, who also led the race for a short time, pitted with five laps to go, as did Button. While Button's pit stop pushed him slightly behind Massa, who was quickly overtaken; Vettel's stop left him with twelve seconds of clear track. With Räikkönen and Hamilton on old, slow tyres and Vettel on new quick tyres, the gap was nullified and by the DRS detection point on the final lap, Vettel was close enough to challenge. However, while lapping Giedo van der Garde, Vettel went off line and lost both time and speed to Hamilton, and was unable to challenge as he would have wanted. Alonso crossed the line while this was happening ten seconds clear of his Finnish rival; and Vettel crossed the line two tenths after Hamilton. Round 4: Nico Rosberg took pole position with a time a quarter of a second quicker than championship leader Sebastian Vettel's best time. The Mercedes driver had looked quick all weekend, setting competitive times in the first and third practice sessions and featuring in the top-3 throughout qualifying. There were, however, serious concerns over the Mercedes' tyre-wear rates. On race day, the top-5 grid slots were filled by four different constructors, with only Ferrari featuring twice. At the race start, the top three all got away well, with Rosberg maintaining his lead off the line. Meanwhile, Alonso briefly got ahead of Vettel, only for the Red Bull driver to regain second a few turns later. Other drivers who started well include Paul di Resta and Jenson Button, who gained three places early on. A few laps in, Vettel managed to pull off a pass on Rosberg for the lead after two laps of defensive driving by Rosberg. On finding himself in open space, Vettel managed to pull out a large lead in no time and disappear off into the distance. A couple of laps later, Alonso attempted a similar move on Rosberg in the DRS zone, only to be thwarted by a rear wing failure when his wing flap became jammed open. An untimely trip to the pits fixed the issue temporarily, but the lost time, and inability to use the DRS for the rest of the race had ruined Alonso's chances of a podium finish. As Vettel cruised off into the sunset unchallenged, the two McLaren drivers were having a much feistier time of things. Sergio Pérez' displeasure at being behind his teammate came to a head when, on lap 31, the pair collided. Button's car was undamaged, while Perez was left with a damaged front wing. As the race came towards its conclusion, Vettel held a comfortable lead from Räikkönen, who had made a silent but confident drive through the field from his 8th placed grid slot. Paul di Resta was racing well in 3rd place. The Scot was to lose this place to Romain Grosjean in the closing stages. Across the line, Vettel led Räikkönen by 9 seconds, with Grosjean a further 10 seconds behind. Di Resta finished a career-best equalling 4th. Polesitter Rosberg slipped backwards through the field to finish 9th, four places behind his teammate. This was the first time two Lotus drivers had made the podium since last year's Hungarian Grand Prix. Round 5: Round 6: Round 7: Round 8: In qualifying, Lewis Hamilton took pole at his home Grand Prix, ahead of teammate Nico Rosberg. At the start, Hamilton made a clean getaway, unlike Rosberg, who fell to third behind Sebastian Vettel. Mark Webber made a poor start, which was compounded as he was hit by Romain Grosjean and fell to 15th. Felipe Massa made a blinding start from 11th, finishing the first lap in 5th place behind Adrian Sutil. Fernando Alonso, from ninth, started fighting his way up the field, passing Jenson Button and Grosjean in the early laps. On lap eight, Hamilton suffers a left-rear tyre blowout, giving Vettel the lead and dropping the Brit far down the order. This was soon followed by Felipe Massa, who spun off. Both of these happened after Turn 4. Then, going down the Hangar Straight chased by both es, Jean-Éric Vergne's left-rear tyre suffers a major blowout, bringing out the safety car. Eventually, racing began once again. Most notably, Hamilton and Paul di Resta had a good fight for 11th, Esteban Gutiérrez suffered a left-front tyre failure and Vergne retired with a damaged floor, from the initial puncture, after 35 laps. With 12 laps to go, Vettel surprisingly lost drive with a gearbox failure, which left Rosberg in the lead, with Kimi Räikkönen looking good for second place after not pitting in the safety car period which followed Vettel's failure. Once the safety car went in, a frantic drive to the finish line ensued. Webber got past Räikkönen, as did Alonso and eventually Hamilton, also recovering strongly after his puncture. Sergio Pérez had a left-rear puncture with six laps to go while being overtaken by Alonso, the second of his weekend. Rosberg went on to victory by less than a second over Webber, with Alonso completing the podium. Hamilton and Räikkönen were not too far behind Alonso. Massa also recovered well to finish sixth, forcing Sutil, after an excellent race, to finish seventh. Daniel Ricciardo, after his strong race, finished eighth, followed by Paul di Resta, from the back row, and Nico Hülkenberg. The tyre blowouts have been attributed to poorly-designed kerbs at Turn 4, which caused cuts in the left-hand as the drivers tried to take the best line through the corner. Round 9: Lewis Hamilton took pole position ahead of Sebastian Vettel. At the start of the race, Vettel made a better start than Hamilton to take the lead. Mark Webber also made a great start to deprive Hamilton of second place. Vettel was unable to break away into his trademark 2.5 second lead as Webber stayed on his tail. Fourth was Kimi Räikkönen and Romain Grosjean was in fifth place. On lap three, Felipe Massa, who was in sixth place, spun leftward at the right-hand first corner, after which the anti-stall failed to kick in, forcing the Brazilian out of the race. In the first round of pitstops, two incidents occurred. Firstly, released Adrian Sutil into the path of Jean-Éric Vergne, who was forced to slam onto the brakes to avoid a pit lane collision. Secondly, Webber's right-rear tyre was not put on properly he exited his pit box. In driving away, the tyre became loose and bounced down the pitlane at high speed into a camaraman. Webber's race severely compromised from that point onwards. Grosjean was left in the lead after everyone pitted; he managed to complete 14 laps on a used set of soft tyres. He managed to leapfrog Hamilton and Räikkönen, who were being held up behind Hamilton's teammate Nico Rosberg; eventually both drivers got past the German, and Räikkönen then passed Hamilton for fourth on track (Jenson Button had not yet pitted). All this time Fernando Alonso was catching up to the lead pack after a poor stint on the soft tyres. On lap 23, Jules Bianchi's engine blew in spectacular fashion, creating a lot of smoke and even catching fire for a good few seconds. Somewhat amusingly but dangerously, the car starting moving backwards downhill across the track, before stopping after knocking down an advertising hoarding. The next cars to pass the section of track where the race leaders. This event brought out the safety car. At the restart, Vettel lead away ahead of Grosjean and Räikkönen, from whom he couldn't pull out a gap. On lap 41, Grosjean pitted for a final time, attempting to perform the undercut on Vettel; but unfortunately, with Vettel pitting the next lap, Grosjean could not close the gap. Räikkönen bode his time and waited until lap 50 before taking his final stop, which allowed the Finn to take on the soft tyres, unlike Vettel and Grosjean; Alonso, in fourth place, did likewise. Räikkönen emerged behind his Lotus teammate and chased down the leading pair; Alonso chased down all three. Räikkönen managed to get past his teammate and looked like he could have overtaken Vettel, but the German held on to win his first German Grand Prix. Räikkönen followed him home, one second down; Grosjean completed the podium and Alonso finished fourth. Hamilton overtook Button for fifth on the final lap. Webber, having spent ten laps behind Esteban Gutiérrez, recovered well to finish seventh, closely followed by Sergio Pérez. Rosberg and Nico Hülkenberg, who ran a strong race, completed the point-scoring positions. Round 10: Round 11: Round 12: Round 13: Round 14: Round 15: Round 16: Round 17: Round 18: Round 19: Results and Standings Testing Race Results |Grid2=Mark Webber |Grid2nation=AUS |Grid2team= |Grid3=Lewis Hamilton |Grid3nation=GBR |Grid3team= |winner=Kimi Räikkönen |winnernation=FIN |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Sebastian Vettel |3rdnation=GER |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Kimi Räikkönen |FastestLapnation=FIN |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:29.174 |FastestLapnumber=56 }} |Grid2=Felipe Massa |Grid2nation=BRA |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sergio Pérez |FastestLapnation=MEX |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:39.199 |FastestLapnumber=56 }} |Grid2=Kimi Räikkönen |Grid2nation=FIN |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:36.808 |FastestLapnumber=53 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Fernando Alonso |Grid3nation=ESP |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Romain Grosjean |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:36.961 |FastestLapnumber=55 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Fernando Alonso |winnernation=ESP |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Felipe Massa |3rdnation=BRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Esteban Gutiérrez |FastestLapnation=MEX |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:26.217 |FastestLapnumber=56 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Nico Rosberg |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Sebastian Vettel |2ndnation=GER |2ndteam= |3rd=Mark Webber |3rdnation=AUS |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Sebastian Vettel |FastestLapnation=GER |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.577 |FastestLapnumber=77 }} |Grid2=Lewis Hamilton |Grid2nation=GBR |Grid2team= |Grid3=Valtteri Bottas |Grid3nation=FIN |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Fernando Alonso |2ndnation=ESP |2ndteam= |3rd=Lewis Hamilton |3rdnation=GBR |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:16.182 |FastestLapnumber=69 }} |Grid2=Nico Rosberg |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Sebastian Vettel |Grid3nation=GER |Grid3team= |winner=Nico Rosberg |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Mark Webber |2ndnation=AUS |2ndteam= |3rd=Fernando Alonso |3rdnation=ESP |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Mark Webber |FastestLapnation=AUS |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:33.401 |FastestLapnumber=52 }} |Grid2=Sebastian Vettel |Grid2nation=GER |Grid2team= |Grid3=Mark Webber |Grid3nation=AUS |Grid3team= |winner=Sebastian Vettel |winnernation=GER |winnerteam= |2nd=Kimi Räikkönen |2ndnation=FIN |2ndteam= |3rd=Romain Grosjean |3rdnation=FRA |3rdteam= |FastestLapdriver=Fernando Alonso |FastestLapnation=ESP |FastestLapteam= |FastestLap=1:33.468 |FastestLapnumber=51 }} Driver Placings – Sebastian Vettel|slateblue| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Fernando Alonso|red| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Kimi Räikkönen|yellow| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Lewis Hamilton|silver| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Mark Webber|slateblue| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Nico Rosberg|silver| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Felipe Massa|red| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Romain Grosjean|yellow| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Paul di Resta|orange| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Jenson Button|black| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Adrian Sutil|orange| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Sergio Pérez|black| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Jean-Éric Vergne|purple| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Daniel Ricciardo|purple| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Nico Hülkenberg|cyan| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Pastor Maldonado|blue| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Valtteri Bottas|blue| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Esteban Gutiérrez|cyan| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Jules Bianchi|darkred| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Charles Pic|green| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Max Chilton|darkred| /(25* -68)}}|| }} – Giedo van der Garde|green| /(25* -68)}}|| }} }}}} }} Driver Statistics Head-to-head: Team-mate comparisons Correct as of the 2013 German Grand Prix |driver1=Sebastian Vettel |driver2=Mark Webber |driver1 outraced=8 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=9 |driver2 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins= -26}} |driver2 wins= -9}} |driver1 podiums= -46}} |driver2 podiums= -35}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Fernando Alonso |driver2=Felipe Massa |driver1 outraced=8 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=6 |driver2 outqualified=3 |driver1 wins= -30}} |driver2 wins= -11}} |driver1 podiums= -86}} |driver2 podiums= -35}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Jenson Button |driver2=Sergio Pérez |driver1 outraced=6 |driver2 outraced=3 |driver1 outqualified=6 |driver2 outqualified=3 |driver1 wins= -14}} |driver2 wins= |driver1 podiums= -49}} |driver2 podiums= -3}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Kimi Räikkönen |driver2=Romain Grosjean |driver1 outraced=8 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=8 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins= -19}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -69}} |driver2 podiums= -3}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Nico Rosberg |driver2=Lewis Hamilton |driver1 outraced=3 |driver2 outraced=6 |driver1 outqualified=3 |driver2 outqualified=6 |driver1 wins= -1}} |driver2 wins= -21}} |driver1 podiums= -7}} |driver2 podiums= -48}} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Nico Hülkenberg |driver2=Esteban Gutiérrez |driver1 outraced=6 |driver2 outraced=3 |driver1 outqualified=9 |driver2 outqualified=0 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Paul di Resta |driver2=Adrian Sutil |driver1 outraced=5 |driver2 outraced=3 |driver1 outqualified=5 |driver2 outqualified=4 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Pastor Maldonado |driver2=Valtteri Bottas |driver1 outraced=4 |driver2 outraced=5 |driver1 outqualified=3 |driver2 outqualified=6 |driver1 wins= -1}} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= -1}} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Jean-Éric Vergne |driver2=Daniel Ricciardo |driver1 outraced=4 |driver2 outraced=5 |driver1 outqualified=3 |driver2 outqualified=6 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Charles Pic |driver2=Giedo van der Garde |driver1 outraced=8 |driver2 outraced=1 |driver1 outqualified=6 |driver2 outqualified=3 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |driver1=Jules Bianchi |driver2=Max Chilton |driver1 outraced=7 |driver2 outraced=2 |driver1 outqualified=8 |driver2 outqualified=1 |driver1 wins= }} |driver2 wins= }} |driver1 podiums= }} |driver2 podiums= }} |driver1 points= |driver2 points= |driver1 position= |driver2 position= }} |} Team Placings |} – |slateblue| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} – |silver| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} – |red| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} – |yellow| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} – |orange| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} – |black| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} – |purple| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} – |cyan| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} – |blue| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} – |darkred| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} – |green| + )/(43* -137)}}|| + }}}} }}}} }} Team Statistics Notes Category:Formula One Seasons Category:2013 Formula One Season